Portable electronic devices represent an alternative means to desktop computers to allow users to more conveniently interact with a variety of multimedia services. For example, many portable electronic devices may be configured to allow for the user to interact with multimedia services, messaging services, internet browsing services, telephone services, and the like. Furthermore, the software of portable electronic device may be configured to be updated so as allow for the presentation of additional multimedia services or applications. Portable electronic devices may also be configured to have wireless transmission and receiving capabilities so as to permit communication with one or more other sources.
Gaming machines may comprise any number of peripheral devices associated with the act of playing a game of chance. For example, peripheral devices such as a display, bill acceptor, keypad, ticket printer, and user input switches may be used to play a game of chance. Gaming establishments are always looking for new ways and/or gaming options to attract players to increase profits. However, presenting new services on gaming machines may be costly, time-consuming, and generally undesirable for many casinos owners for numerous reasons such as regulatory requirements, maintenance, and the like.